


A Divinity That Shapes Our Ends - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, lots of smut, torn between 2 lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Steve loves Bucky and Steve loves Tony. Can he choose? Will he have to? Will the world end before it matters?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	A Divinity That Shapes Our Ends - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> My artworks (more to come) for alexcat's story ["A Divinity That Shapes Our Ends"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150908). Enjoy!

**Cover:**

**End Pic:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/7e/qSh4ZcBb_o.png)

*********************

**NOTES:**

**_Images:_ **

_Tony, Steve cover pic:_ [cap-that.com](http://www.cap-that.com/)  
 _Background cover:_ [Pixabay](https://pixabay.com)  
 _Bucky:_ own hoard (but most likely Google Image Search XD)

 _End Pic:_ all pics via Google Image Search, no copyright infringement intended

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title on Cover/End Pic:_ [AL Patriot](https://www.dafontfree.net/freefonts-al-patriot-f140615.htm)

 _Credits:_ [Lobster 2](https://www.fontsquirrel.com/fonts/lobster-two)

**That's it (for now)! And now, please head over to the story and leave my wonderful author tons of virtual love!!!**


End file.
